


Бизнес-план

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Клаудия Ходжинс начал свое дело, но не все идет гладко.





	Бизнес-план

Каттлея шагнула к зеркалу, одернула юбку, отведя край так, чтобы был виден узор на чулках, — все-таки деньги потрачены были не зря — еще раз наклонилась, оправляя кулон в декольте, откинула прядь волос назад, улыбнулась себе и вышла в зал. Своего клиента она заприметила практически сразу: парень в рабочей одежде, потный, пыльный, можно сказать, что пришел сюда прямо со стройки. Он потихоньку утирал ладонью лоб, сжимая в другой руке кепку. В этом кафе с, прямо скажем, недешевым меню он чувствовал себя неуютно. Бармен косился на него с усмешкой, а парень, наверное, думал, что его вот-вот погонят: не место работяге среди чистой публики.  
— Добрый день, господин, — Каттлея уселась напротив него и улыбнулась самой сладкой своей улыбкой. — Итак, чего бы вы желали?  
— Я… я…это, я не за тем! — парень выпалил последние слова, выпучив глаза. Еще бы, на «то» денег у него явно не хватило бы, Каттлея знала расценки.  
— А я «тем» и не занимаюсь, — Каттлея снова улыбнулась, теперь уже для того, чтобы не сбежал. — Вы же хотели написать любовное письмо, правда?  
— Ну… — бедняжка опять мялся. — Мне сказали, что если хочешь, чтобы девушка согласилась, надо госпожу Каттлею попросить, она в самом лучшем виде все обскажет. Сам-то я неграмотный, а Роза вот…  
— Ясно, — Каттлея махнула рукой бармену, и тот достал из-под стойки небольшой чемоданчик с переносной печатной машинкой. — Твоя Роза — девушка из обеспеченной семьи?  
— А? — парень опять утер пот и шмыгнул носом. — Ну, не так чтобы, но в школе училась, не работала, как мои сестры, с малолетства. Отец у нее… Ух, рука тяжелая!  
Парень неосознанно потер скулу и опустил глаза. Каттлея усмехнулась.  
— Итак, что бы вы хотели написать своей возлюбленной? Вы хотите признаться ей в своей страсти? Умолять о встрече втайне от родителей? Попросить ее руки? Или вы хотели бы провести с ней ночь?  
При последних словах клиент вспыхнул как маков цвет.  
— Н-нет!  
— Вот и хорошо, — Каттлея взяла лист бумаги и повернула ручку, заправляя лист под валик. — Потому что если ты просто хочешь ее соблазнить, я писать письмо не стану.  
— Ага, понял… — кажется, клиента немного отпустило, он успокоился, осознав, что ничего «такого» не будет, и обстоятельно начал излагать суть своего признания.  
Каттлея кивала головой, привычно формулировала гладкие фразы, такие гладкие и простые, как дешевые коралловые бусы, которые покупают девушки в портовых лавках Лайдена. Парню нравилось. Он, конечно, предпочел бы, чтобы письмо было «пофасонистей» и с фразами позаковыристей, как он, почесав в затылке, сообщил Каттлее, когда совсем перестал стесняться, но тут уже Каттлея осадила его, сказав, что ей точно лучше знать, какие слова тронут сердце девушки.  
Закончив, Каттлея протянула ему листок.  
— Как подпишем? — поинтересовалась она.  
Парень бережно кончиками пальцев держал в руках лист дешевой бумаги, видно боялся измять или испачкать.  
— Меня Йоханом звать, — сообщил он.  
— Имя сам написать сможешь?  
— А вы?  
— Я печатаю письмо и подбираю слова, но подписывать должен тот, кто его отправляет, — Каттлея откинула упавшую прядь волос за плечо. — Это твои чувства, так ведь?  
Парень кивнул. Каттлея протянула ему ручку, и тот, высунув кончик языка от усердия, осторожно вывел кривоватые буквы под последней строчкой «Всем сердцем и душой твой». Затем Каттлея забрала у него листок, аккуратно сложила, сунула в конверт и надписала адрес каллиграфическим почерком.  
— С тебя три либера, — улыбнувшись, сообщила она Йохану.  
— К-как?  
— А ты думал, я работаю бесплатно? — Каттлея сделала условный знак и бармен двинулся в их сторону. Так, исключительно на всякий случай.  
— Я думал, ты от души! — на лице незадачливого влюбленного отразилось возмущение.  
— Душа душой, но на что-то мне жить надо?  
Йохан попытался выхватить письмо, но Каттлея вовремя спрятала его под стол, а бармен перехватил руку парня.  
— Отдай! Отдай, сучка!  
— Заплатишь — отдам.  
Каттлея покачала головой. Вот с виду приличный молодой человек, а пользуется такими словами!  
— Я подожду три дня, — сказала она напоследок, когда бармен уже выводил клиента наружу, — а потом сожгу письмо. Если не принесешь деньги, разумеется.  
— Фух, — бармен одернул сюртук и пригрозил парню, оравшему что-то на улице, кулаком через окно, — что, опять в пролете, куколка?  
— Ну, — Каттлея поднялась, поставила машинку обратно в чемодан, проверила запасы бумаги, — дорогих материалов я не потратила, а письмо… Думаю, он придет завтра, хотя трех либеров не заплатит, конечно. Но и я, — тут она подняла палец и подмигнула, — запросила больше, чем это стоит на самом деле!  
— Куколка, — бармен снова встал за стойку, — что бы ты без меня делала? Он бы просто отобрал конверт и сбежал. У тебя должен быть кто-то, кто тебя защитит.  
— И ты предлагаешь себя? — Каттлея усмехнулась. — Извини, Генри, спасибо тебе за все, но…  
— Но мое предложение ты не примешь.  
Каттлея пожала плечами и мило улыбнулась. Все слова, которые они с Генри могли сказать друг другу, были произнесены уже давным-давно. Каттлея не собиралась бросать работу и выходить замуж. И вообще не собиралась зависеть от кого-либо. А Генри получал свои комиссионные за рекламу и возможность работать с клиентами в кафе.  
— Ладно, — медленно произнесла она, глядя в окно, — посмотрим.  
Генри за стойкой хмыкнул:  
— Держу пари, письмо тебе придется сжечь.  
Каттлея шутливо погрозила ему пальцем.

На следующий день Йохан не пришел за письмом. И через день тоже. Каттлея грустно смотрела на белый дешевый конверт, лежавший на столе, и думала, что и впрямь много так не заработать. Однако продолжать петь по вечерам в кабаре можно только до определенного возраста, а потом… Да и предложения певице поступают не те, которые хочется слышать самостоятельной женщине.  
Сегодня Каттлея составила пару прошений и запросов о розыске без вести пропавших, но все это было не то, да и стоило гроши. Она вздохнула, но все-таки решила попридержать письмо Йохана еще денек. Жалко было бы сжечь его чувства, хоть и выражены они были банально. А вот доведись ей писать публичное любовное послание… Каттлея вздохнула. Нет, без рекламы все-таки работать сложновато, а идти в большую контору — значит начинать с должности машинистки, к тому же, было дело, ей пару раз отказали, потому что «ваш стиль, уважаемая леди, не соответствует уровню нашего предприятия». Конечно же, подразумевалось, что леди совсем не уважаемая, а ее наряд слишком вызывающе смотрится. Хорошо, что не говорили нечто вроде «прикройтесь, мисс» или «кто сюда пустил эту девку». Однако что Каттлея точно не хотела делать, так это сдаваться и прогибаться под требования чопорного общества Лайденшафтлиха. А скромные офисные платья всегда наводили на нее зевоту и, конечно, не могли подчеркнуть красоту так, как это может делать пурпурный или алый костюм-двойка с черным кружевом. И все же, надо было решать, что делать дальше и как зарабатывать на жизнь.  
Задумавшись, Каттлея не заметила, как у двери звякнул колокольчик. Она подняла глаза, только когда к барной стойке подошел какой-то парнишка лет двадцати и протянул Генри листок бумаги.  
— Вот, — без лишних церемоний заявил он, — велели купить по списку.  
Генри поднял бровь.  
— Запиши на счет, — незнакомец покосился на Каттлею, и та тихонько фыркнула в ладошку. Парень был коротко, очень коротко острижен, точнее его светлые волосы только-только начали отрастать после машинки военного цирюльника. Белая рубашка на нем была хорошего качества, но явно с чужого плеча, а штаны цвета хаки знали лучшие времена, еще когда лежали на армейском складе. Парень сунул руки в карман и стоял, постукивая носком облезлого ботинка по стойке, делая вид, что его ничто тут не колышет, а сам то и дело крутился, взглядывая из-под ресниц на Каттлею. Глаза у него были хорошие — чистые и яркие, сине-голубые.  
Предвкушая развлечение, Каттлея встала и, плавно вильнув бедрами, уселась на высокий стул около барной стойки, подперла щеку рукой и приготовилась. Развлечение не заставило себя ждать.  
— Вот, — Генри поставил на стойку коробку с фирменными пирожными. Стоили они дорого, но вкус искупал потраченные деньги. — С чего это вдруг такие расходы, а, Бенедикт?  
— Сегодня родня шефа на чай придет. Ну там, посмотреть, как дела идут, всё такое. Кажется.  
Парень снова стрельнул глазами и вдруг, нахально улыбнувшись, выпалил Каттлее в лицо:  
— Хочешь, угощу?  
Каттлея хихикнула.  
— Да-а? Сам купишь сладенького или хозяйскими пирожными накормишь? Ой, а вдруг родне шефа не хватит? Они ведь, наверное, поштучно рассчитаны?  
Бедняжка насупился.  
— Много ты знаешь! Родня шефа — люди богатые.  
— А шеф покупает пирожные в кредит?  
— Ты! Если не будешь, то заткнись!  
— Ой, как ты меня напугал, лапушка!  
Парень покраснел как помидор, схватил коробку и вылетел из кафе под фыркание Генри и Каттлеи.  
Отсмеявшись, Генри взял учетную книгу.  
— Его шеф, кстати, действительно из богатой семьи, но, с тех пор, как ушел из армии, начал свой бизнес с нуля.  
— А что за бизнес?  
— Что-то с транспортом, кажется. Купил тот самый особняк, недалеко от набережной. Там неплохой гараж, перестроенный из конюшен, и место вроде бойкое, но на ремонт такая сумма ухнула, — Генри покачал головой.  
Каттлея опять подперла щеку рукой, вздохнула, но полностью погрузиться с свои невеселые мысли о будущем независимой самопишущей куклы не успела: перед кафе стоял давешний Йохан, по-прежнему комкая свою кепку.

Вечером Каттлея подсчитала выручку за письма, положила рядом с кучкой монет свою оплату за вечернее выступление и потерла лоб. Ответ был очевиден: на заработок самопишущей куклы никак не прожить. Она взяла с туалетного столика шкатулку и вынула из нее маленький золотой значок, повертела в пальцах. Роданте, подумала Каттлея, ни за что не признается, что когда-то учила меня. У нее приличная школа, приличные ученицы, все хотят писать о простых и приличных чувствах, грамотно, красиво и гладко, и никто не хочет думать о разных вещах, которые смущают людей, или о том, что сложно доверить самому близкому человеку. А уж что говорить о посторонней девушке, по одному виду которой понятно, что она и не целовалась ни разу, не говоря уже о большем? Сейчас, после войны, когда солдаты вернулись домой, а женщины устали без надежного мужского плеча, как им найти общий язык, если рассказать о своих желаниях порой сложно, а иногда кажется, что и вовсе нельзя? Казалось бы, от клиентов отбою быть не должно, а вот поди ж ты…  
— Эх, — Каттлея убрала значок обратно в шкатулку, погладив его на прощание пальцем, — придется тебе еще подождать. Еще чуть-чуть, и всё наладится, вот увидишь!  
Однако наутро от вчерашнего настроя не осталось и следа. До обеда Каттлея так и просидела за столиком у окна, подперев щеку рукой, а потом сказала Генри, что поможет ему с разбором счетов и списками заказов, раз уж ничего не подворачивается. Тот прямо-таки расцвел, но Каттлея, сладко улыбнувшись, сказала, что ее помощь пойдет в счет оплаты за следующий месяц. Кислая мина Генри немного подняла настроение.  
Каттлея сидела за машинкой, перепечатывая список должников, когда в кафе ввалился тот мальчик в армейских штанах — Бенедикт, кажется? — и уселся за стойкой, победно взглянув на нее. Генри подошел к клиенту и вопросительно хмыкнул.  
— Вот! — паренек выложил перед собой несколько крупных купюр. — Это на наш счет, а еще шеф сегодня сюда хотел прийти с деловым партнером кофе пить. Нужен столик и все такое.  
— Хорошо, когда их ждать?  
— Да вроде бы в три собирались.  
Каттлея понимающе кивнула: до этого момента надо было закончить со счетами и убрать машинку, ведь такие встречи требуют тишины. Она было чуть увеличила темп, но Бенедикт вдруг соскользнул со стула у стойки и уселся прямо напротив нее.  
— А ты умеешь печатать? — жадно спросил он, глядя во все глаза.  
— Как видишь, умею, и не только. Я, вообще-то, самопишущая кукла.  
— Серьезно? Ну, знаешь, я раньше, еще до войны, думал, что куклы — они и вправду… — на этом месте мальчишка смутился.  
— О? То есть ты думал, что нас можно заводить ключиком?  
— Что-то вроде того. А почему ты ей работаешь?  
— Мне нравится, — Каттлея мечтательно вздохнула, — переносить чувства людей на бумагу. Особенно, понимаешь, тайные чувства, эдакие вот.  
Она кокетливо поправила волосы и повела рукой вниз, к своему кулону, лежавшему прямо в ложбинке, открытой смелым декольте. Бенедикт, внимательно следивший за движением ее пальцев, выпучил глаза, вжался спиной в кресло и чуть не опрокинулся назад вместе с ним.  
— Да шучу я, — Каттлея рассмеялась, но Бенедикт, кажется, все равно ей не поверил и продолжал смотреть так, будто в любой момент готовился дать стрекача.  
— А я буду работать почтальоном, — осторожно сказал он.  
— Да? Работа знаешь ли, сложная. Целый день по городу бегать — ноги не заболят?  
— Ерунда, — он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, — у нас будут мотоциклы для доставки.  
— У вас?  
— Ну… В конторе у шефа. «Частная почтовая компания К.Х», слыхала?  
Каттлея покачала головой.  
— Ну… Мы вообще-то еще только начали работать… — Бенедикт почесал в затылке и опустил взгляд.  
— Дела идут не очень? — Каттлея скосила глаза на список, лежавший перед ней и двинула каретку.  
— Ну…  
— Что же ты все время нукаешь?  
— Не твое дело!  
— Тогда не мешай.  
Каттлея подумала, что настырный мальчишка уйдет или, по крайней мере, заткнется, но тот упорно продолжал сидеть напротив, забрасывая ее вопросами:  
— А на куклу надо долго учиться?  
— А сколько тебе платят?  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что надо написать клиенту, если он не говорит, что?  
— А почему девушки вообще идут работать?  
— А как думаешь, девушки любят только сладкое? То есть вот если пригласить лапши поесть или там мяса какого?  
— А…  
— Да заткнешься ты когда-нибудь? — Каттлея не выдержала и с досады хлопнула бумагами по столу. Ты не видишь, что мешаешь?  
— Простите его, милая леди, — чья-то рука легла на плечо Бенедикту, и тот наконец-то замолчал.  
Каттлея подняла глаза.  
— Ходжинс? — недоверчиво спросила она.  
— Давно не виделись, — смущенно произнес знакомый голос.  
Перед ней стоял Клаудия Ходжинс собственной персоной. Темно-рыжие волосы он теперь собирал в хвостик на затылке, а челка лезла в глаза — стричься ему явно было некогда. Вместо военной формы на нем была гражданская одежда, но армейская выправка никуда не делась. Странно, но сейчас он казался более худым, чем тогда, когда служил при штабе и забегал к ней по вечерам в кабаре. Под глазами залегли темные круги, а ногти на руках были обкусаны. Он выразительно взглянул на Бенедикта, потряс того за плечо, но мальчишка намека не понял. Тогда Клаудия бесцеремонно вытряхнул парня из кресла, буркнув что-то вроде «поди погуляй немного» и уселся туда сам.  
— Теперь мешать мне будешь ты? — Каттлея изогнула бровь и начала сердито перебирать бумаги. — Если не успею закончить, с деловым партнером будешь не разговаривать, а кричать.  
— Я это… — Клаудия, так же, как и Бенедикт чуть раньше, почесал в затылке. — Зашел заказ отменить, а тут ты сидишь…  
— Отменить? Что, сделка не состоялась?  
— Угу…  
Каттлея вздохнула. Клаудию Ходжинса она знала уже почти три года, но первый раз видела в таком раздрае, да ещё спустя столько времени после последней встречи. Кажется, даже тогда, когда его полк отправили к Интенсе, он не так не переживал или хотя бы не показывал виду. Каттлея от всей души желала ему благополучного возвращения, но после окончания войны прошел месяц, а о нем до сего дня ничего не было слышно. И вот — пожалуйста.  
Он всегда был милым и обходительным, умел дружить, проявлял уважение даже к официанткам и певичкам из кабаре, чего никогда не делали его сослуживцы, приезжая в Лайден в отпуск или по делам армии. Терпеть не мог, когда кто-нибудь вслух называл его по имени. А ещё — Каттлея всегда в нем это ценила — когда-то он был правильным мальчиком, и даже война не смогла вытравить из него эту правильность. Правда, бывали случаи, когда он тупил, в особенности, если речь шла о чувствах, но кто из мужчин вообще отличается умением понимать женское сердце?  
— Что случилось? — спросила она, откладывая работу в сторону. Похоже это было надолго.  
— Понимаешь, — Клаудия потер лоб, — я же из армии ушел.  
— Это я заметила.  
— Решил заняться бизнесом, думал, что фамильные способности и все такое, понимаешь? Я об этом еще во время войны мечтал.  
— Не вышло?  
— Ну… — протянул он точно так же, как Бенедикт. — Пока не очень. Из-за вложений в армейский бюджет у моей родни сейчас некоторые проблемы, поэтому их связями я не воспользовался.  
Каттлея терпеливо ждала. Ходжинс помолчал минутку и продолжил:  
— Я хотел стать финансово независимым от семейного капитала, поэтому прикинул, сколько у меня осталось на счету после отставки, взял кредит, и… Понимаешь, я думал, что у меня гениальный бизнес-план.  
— И что же это за план?  
— Государственная почта сейчас осуществляет только официальную, дипломатическую и военную рассылку, простым гражданам она недоступна, да и расценки у них высоковаты. В общем, почтовые услуги просто обязаны пользоваться популярностью на рынке…  
— Эй, минуточку, — перебила его Каттлея, — ты не в банке сейчас свой план излагаешь.  
Клаудия сник, опять потер лоб, а потом поставил локти на стол и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Короче, Каттлея, всё почему-то пошло не так. Заказов на доставку товаров по почте мало, письма мы пока рассылаем только в пределах Лайдена, да и тех пишут всего ничего. Пытался подключить семейные связи и найти выход на торгово-промышленную палату, чтобы заниматься рассылкой объявлений, но сделка сорвалась. Такое чувство, что я чего-то не учел. Я думал, что после войны людям еще сильней нужна будет почта, отбою от клиентов не будет, а вот поди ж ты…  
Каттлея тихонько усмехнулась в ладошку. Надо же, у них, оказывается, сходные проблемы.  
— А как у тебя дела? — наконец-то додумался спросить он.  
— Потихоньку, — улыбнулась она в ответ.  
— Много заказов?  
— Есть чуть-чуть.  
— Но кабаре ты не бросила?  
— Пока нет.  
— Скажи, а ты не согласилась бы работать у нас? — спросил он, с надеждой поднимая голову. — Я помню, ты всегда хотела быть самостоятельной, и ты здорово составила письмо для моего друга два года назад, вот я и подумал, если бы ты могла… В письменном отделе работать просто некому…  
— Так уж и некому? Самопишущая кукла — довольно популярная профессия.  
— Но хорошо писать может далеко не каждый. И в любой профессии есть свои обязательные требования.  
— Ты же знаешь, — Каттлея пожала плечами, — я никогда не играла по общим правилам и не делала то, что делают все. И если я буду писать и дальше, то только так, как я хочу. Требования? Обязательные? Пф!  
— Куколка, — к их столику неслышно подошел Генри, — кажется, к тебе клиент.  
Каттлея повернула голову и увидела у входа Йохана. Он стянул с головы кепку и шагнул вперед.  
— Госпожа Каттлея, — решительно начал он, — мне надо ещё одно письмо написать. Я… понял, и теперь сразу заплачу. Три либера, так?  
Клаудия переводил некоторое время взгляд с Йохана на Каттлею и обратно, затем встал, собрался было уходить, но остановился в последнюю минуту.  
— Слушай, — сказал он задумчиво и почесал в затылке, — как же мне тебя уговорить? А что, если ты сама будешь устанавливать правила? Начальник письменного отдела, как тебе такое?  
Каттлея моргнула. Моргнула еще раз.  
— Я подумаю, — медленно ответила она. — Но никаких офисных платьев и униформы, слышишь? И… если я начальник, значит, штат могу подбирать сама?

— Ну что же, — Клаудия с довольным видом показывал Каттлее контору. — Внизу регистратура, а на втором этаже — твой отдел.  
Здание было довольно большим, рассчитанным на большое количество посетителей и работников, но сейчас оно казалось почти пустым. За стойками регистратуры сидели две девушки, в отделе доставки на полках скучала одинокая бандероль и несколько писем. Каттлея поздоровалась с пожилым почтальоном в униформе, который вежливо ей улыбнулся и приподнял кепку в приветствии. В письменном отделе стоял новенький кожаный диван для клиентов, удобные столы с пишущими машинками. Ширмы отгораживали рабочие места и создавали уютную камерную обстановку. Но закончено было не всё: рабочий собирал каталожный ящик, и с лестницы ощутимо пахло свежей краской. Выглянув из окна, Каттлея увидела ряд мотоциклов и тележек с фирменным знаком «К.Х» на бортах.  
— Удобненько, — Каттлея уселась на диван, осмотрелась, подвинула машинку к себе поближе. — Итак, какое письмо вы бы хотели написать, господин?  
— Хм, — бывший подполковник Клаудия Ходжинс, теперь директор частной почтовой компании, задумчиво взял себя за подбородок, — наверное, письмо в банк, чтобы мне без раздумий выдали кредит на расширение сети.  
— Хорошо, а больше вы ничего написать не желаете? Письмо семье, например? Возлюбленной? Или другу?  
— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Я хочу сказать, что разные люди лучше справляются с разными заказами.  
— То есть нам нужно больше сотрудников?  
— И-мен-но! — пропела Каттлея. — Та девочка, с которой мы познакомились вчера, Эрика, очень милая и аккуратная, но ей нужно быть смелее. Может быть, она со временем научится, но…  
— Извини, — Клаудия опустил глаза, — сейчас мы не можем позволить себе расширение штата.  
— Но со временем мы возьмем еще пару девушек, ладно?  
— Это все?  
— Нет! — Каттлея подмигнула. — Я вот тут подумала… Знаешь, в чем была моя проблема, когда я была независимой куклой? В рекламе!  
— Вот, посмотри.  
Он вытащил из кармана сложенный листок и развернул его. Это был набросок, выполненный в новом модном «цветочном» стиле, с плавными линиями и виньетками по краям. А в центре на рекламной листовке была изображена девушка с письмом в руках. Каттлея невольно улыбнулась: у девушки были роскошные темные волосы и не менее роскошное декольте.  
— Ох, кто это нарисовал?  
— Я попросил, хм… знакомого. Как думаешь, пойдет?  
Каттлея услышала какой-то шорох у двери и краем глаза зацепила ободранный армейский ботинок, высунувшийся из-за косяка.  
— Хитре-ец, — томно протянула она, хватая Ходжинса за предплечье и прижимаясь к нему грудью, — ты ведь еще до нашей встречи в кафе знал, что я соглашусь, правда?  
— Кхм, — он кашлянул в кулак, и попытался отстраниться, — ну, я приложил усилия, так что…  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, — продолжила Каттлея, придвигаясь еще ближе и повысив голос, — что художник — это наверняка какой-нибудь экстравагантный юноша, такой современный, с модной прической, высокий, и в одежде есть какая-нибудь изюминка. Артистическую натуру всегда видно издалека.  
Каттлея подмигнула. Клаудия посмотрел на неё непонимающе. Каттлея подмигнула еще раз и пальцем через плечо показала на дверь. Клаудия завертел головой и снова непонимающе уставился ей в глаза. Каттлея вздохнула, похлопала его по плечу, мол, не соображаешь — и не надо, отодвинулась и с удовольствием погладила клавиши новенькой печатной машинки, стоявшей перед ней.  
— Я думаю, — сказала она, улыбаясь своим мыслям, — что с моими поправками твой бизнес-план все-таки начнет работать.

Первые плоды реклама принесла спустя две недели. Поток клиентов письменного отдела значительно вырос, да и Ходжинсу все-таки удалось возобновить кое-какие знакомства, так что контракт с торгово-промышленной палатой они все-таки заключили. Каттлея посадила Эрику печатать адреса, а сама занялась клиентами. В солидную контору приходили не только мужчины, которым хотелось завоевать сердца дам, но и сами дамы. Каттлея отметила про себя, что это и было её упущением: женщины не стали бы искать сомнительную куклу, пишущую любовные письма, по кафе, а вот офис почтовой компании — совсем другое дело. Внизу, в отделах доставки и регистратуры тоже наметилось оживление, мотоциклы больше не стояли во дворе конторы, а на дверях наконец-то появилось объявление о наборе новых сотрудников. Кажется, даже замотанному директору конторы после подведения финансовых итогов за месяц и выплаты жалования работникам заметно полегчало, поэтому Каттлея и решила вытащить его вечером выпить.  
— Скажи, — спросила она Клаудию, когда они пропустили по стаканчику и обсудили семейство Ходжинсов, последнюю оперу в постановке Морини и внезапное увольнение девушки из регистратуры, — а как вы познакомились с Бенедиктом?  
— На фронте, — ответил он коротко.  
— Это было по нему видно. И все-таки, как?  
— Достал он тебя?  
— Он милый, — Каттлея улыбнулась, — но такой бука!  
За последнюю неделю Бенедикт успел вывести Каттлею из себя дважды: первый раз, когда умудрился отвести хамоватого клиента к Эрике, напугав ее до слез; и второй — когда прилюдно стал рассуждать о месте женщин в современном обществе. Последнего Каттлея вынести не смогла бы даже от своего начальства, поэтому Бенедикту досталось как следует, и он дулся уже несколько дней.  
— Эх, — Клаудия почесал в затылке, и Каттлея хихикнула: свои манеры Бенедикт явно копировал из этого источника. — Меня он тоже временами доводит — никакой субординации или вежливости по отношению к начальнику. Да хоть бы одежду стирал иногда, что ли?  
Видавшие виды армейские штаны цвета хаки теперь были покрыты масляными пятнами, черными потеками гудрона и следами от пролитого супа и лапши. Рубашку Бенедикт себе, правда, подобрал наконец-то по размеру и теперь заправлял ее под кожаный ремень, который подозрительно напоминал тот, что носил Ходжинс.  
— Так расскажешь, как вы познакомились? — Каттлея махнула бармену, чтобы тот наполнил их стаканы.  
— Прости, — Клаудия отхлебнул виски и опустил глаза, — это слишком мрачная история, чтобы рассказывать ее милой леди за бокалом вина.  
— Знаешь, война нас тоже коснулась.  
— И все-таки я предпочел бы не говорить. Не думаю, что Бенедикту захочется, чтобы кто-нибудь здесь такое знал, а я не хочу, чтобы ты его жалела. Избалуешь парня, что я потом буду делать?  
Каттлея покачала головой: Бенедикт в любом случае своим поведением не вызывал желания его баловать, а вот вправить мозги на место ему бы не помешало.  
— Ну хоть откуда он взялся, скажешь?  
— Из нашего поместья, — услышав ответ, Каттлея удивленно приподняла брови. — Сын экономки. Отец оплатил его учебу в школе, в художественной. После выпуска всех ребят оттуда сразу же отправили в армейскую учебку, а оттуда через три месяца — на фронт.  
— А он действительно неплохо рисовал раньше, — добавил Клаудия, помолчав, — но после войны решил все бросить, а жаль.  
Каттлея вздохнула. Очередная печальная история, очередная судьба, испорченная войной. Она могла даже прикинуть пару возможных вариантов того, что произошло, наслушавшись исповедей клиентов. Самопишущая кукла иногда чем-то похожа на священника, подумала она. Ей доверяют такое, что никогда не скажут даже близким. Что же, значит, придется оставить это в тени. Она допила свое вино, попрощалась с Ходжинсом и отправилась восвояси. 

На следующее утро все работники почтовой службы «К.Х» подтягивались в контору с опозданием: еще бы, первое жалование на новой службе следовало хорошо отметить. Только Эрика точно в срок оказалась за своей машинкой, и печатала приглашения на банкет от торгово-промышленной палаты. Каттлея улыбнулась ей, и пошла вниз, чтобы проверить список заказов. Взяв листок, она уже собиралась вернуться в отдел, когда в вестибюле распахнулась дверь. На пороге стоял Бенедикт. Увидев его, Лилиан с грохотом уронила на пол коробку со штампами, а Нэрине застыла на месте, открыв рот.  
Бенедикт был… великолепен в своем роде. Вместо мешковатых камуфляжных штанов на нем красовались панталоны в облипочку со шнурованными прорезями, белая рубашка была расстегнута так, чтобы из-под нее выглядывала темная майка в сеточку, а слегка отросший ежик светлых волос явно носил следы парикмахерских ножниц. Но самым впечатляющим в его облике были сапоги до колена.  
Каттлея прикрыла рот ладошкой. Сапоги были бы вполне нормальными сапогами на шпильках, если бы их носила девушка. Бенедикт гордо осмотрел сотрудников конторы и решительно сделал шаг вперед, отклячив зад. Однако надолго его не хватило, и через пять цокающих шагов по скользкому полу, выложенному плиткой, он подвернул лодыжку и ойкнув, шлепнулся на пол. У стойки регистрации явственно раздалось хихиканье, а объект общего внимания покраснел как помидор. Каттлея была уверена, что на глазах у него выступили слезы: еще бы, лодыжка-то наверняка теперь жуть как болела.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, Бенедикт с трудом поднялся и, задрав нос, под общие смешки похромал дальше.  
— Ах, — Каттлея всплеснула руками, припоминая кое-что, — я всегда считала, что артистическая натура, чтобы быть успешной, непременно должна выделяться!  
Смешки стали громче, а Бенедикт замер, сжав кулаки.  
— Много ты понимаешь! — рявкнул он, повернувшись к Каттлее. — Может, у меня тоже есть свой бизнес-план!


End file.
